


Spicks & Specks

by AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Spoiler - they are dorks, SuperCorp, Their friends think they’re dorks, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda/pseuds/AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda
Summary: The four times Lena sees Kara without her glasses and doesn’t see past the exterior of her dorky best friend.ORThe one time she does.





	Spicks & Specks

The first time it happened was just a complete coincidence, or dumb luck as Lena’s more suggestive self would say.

If it were anyone else, she wouldn’t even care, wouldn’t even bad an eye lid. She might of even laughed, chocked on her cool beverage in the process and end up making herself look the fool. If it were anyone else she wouldn’t care, but it wasn’t, it was Kara.

Her sister had insisted it was an accident, but Lena knew better than to believe Kara’s persuasive sister, a master in the art of deception thanks to her DEO training. Kara didn’t seem phased either, if anything, it was as though she didn’t even register the coarse burn of the sand covered volley ball impact her face.

It was more of a jolt that overtook her body, frustrated with how Alex could turn a relatively peaceful game into a war zone, frustrated that felt the need to be so aggressive when playing.

But Lena registered it, perhaps more than Kara herself did. Lena sprung to life, launching from her sand sunken chair the way Supergirl launches into the sky after saving the day, her destination, Kara.

Soft hands brushed away the offending sand grains littering Kara’s freckled nose, and squeezing between the crease of her lips. Those same soft hands then cupped Kara’s jaw, as though her face were the fragile body of a new born baby in all its innocence.

Lena inspected every portion of Kara’s face that she could, every little scar, freckle or spot. Kara on the other hand stood there almost lifeless, too shocked to move as she allowed Lena to faun over her well-being. Dissatisfied, and positive she was missing something, Lena pulled Kara’s glasses from her nose to inspect around eyes, knowing full well the damage that busted glasses can do to someone’s face upon a blunt impact.

She briefly felt the ripple of Kara’s muscles tense and her jaw go rigid under her hands, but she paid no mind to it. Her mind was solely focused on Kara’s face which looked to be otherwise, _perfect_. Not a scratch, cut or mark to be seen.

All she could see was blue. A blue which rivalled the very ocean they were next to, and the very sky above them. Her breath hitched when she finally realised the intimacy and proximity of her own prescence against Kara’s, and Lena immediately stepped back, pacing swiftly toward her chair which had been knocked backwards in her haste to reach her friend.

She hadn’t noticed Kara’s glasses still clutched tightly in her hands, not until she reached her chair and heard the obnoxious clearing of Alex’s throat, signally something was amiss. Awkwardly, she turned back around, waddling over to Kara while Alex and Winn jiggered and sneered from their positions on the opposing team.

When she looked up to hand Kara her glasses, once again she was met with a swarm of blue, and just for a second, only a second, did she think she saw the very same blue which National City’s very own heroine, Supergirl, wore. As fleeting as the thought was, her mind was overcome by the sear of ice cold water assaulting her back.

She turned with a glare, ready to murder the person who would even think doing something like that was a good idea. Instead she was met with a very shifty looking Sam who looked rather proud of her actions.

“ _What?_ You idiots were taking forever. Now, marsh, young lady!” Same ordered, “let’s get this game going again.”

Sulking, Lena shuffled back to her chair, kicking the sand under her feet, wishing she didn’t have the unfortunate luck of being the referee for the day as per the betting pool she lost.

As she trodded back, Kara’s quiet whisper of, “thanks,” was lost in the wind, along with any fleeting thought of National City’s super heroine.

* * * *

The second time it happened was mostly a coincidence, but partly on purpose. Unexpected in the sense that whatever Kara did in her own time was her own business, and Lena dropping by unexpectedly was intruding on that business, so to speak.

It’s not as though they weren’t at that level of friendship, because they were. Oftentimes Lena wished they were more than friends, but just having the quirky reporter in her life was enough, even if it was only in a friendly capacity. Lena wasn’t one to settle, not with her mother, not with the tabloids and their ruthless assault on her reputation, or with the sexist, privelleged white men who had somehow found positions on L-Corp’s board. But with Kara, Lena would settle for anything.

Usually though, the pair would organise their meetings of leisure or business in advance. It was a necessary precaution since Kara had taken too many trips to L-Corp in hopes of finding Lena, only to greeted with an empty office and an apologetic assistant.

The same could be said for Lena too. Far too many times had Lena dropped by CatCo unexpectedly, only to be pampered by the wrong quirky blonde. Eve Tessmacher was great company, and had a surprisingly gifted mind, but she wasn’t Kara.

So, Lena and Kara had made a pact to organise their time together beforehand to avoid the dreaded news they had each faced too many times before. For a long time the system worked, and Lena, ever the good-girl, abode by the system. But one fateful night she didn’t.

Possibly one of the best investments Lena made when purchasing CatCo after Cat Grant’s untimely departure, was the investment of her time with Kara. Since purchasing the multimedia company, their time together had only increased, and Lena found herself enjoying her trips to work, knowing that L-Corp was in the presumably safe hands of Samantha Arias, but also because she got to see Kara on a daily basis.

It was always fascinating watching Kara in her element. She had an aura about her which stood out among the rest of CatCo’s employee’s. Where most reporters seemed to scrape by in their work, or really only did their work to meet their quota, Kara invested her mind, heart and spirit into each story she wrote.

Each story she investigated, she did for a reason, for a passion. It was evident in the way she carried herself, in the way she would passionately overload Lena with rant upon rant about how education systems and family support systems are heavily lacking. It was evident in the way Lena had received one too many calls from disgruntled citizens about a very beautiful, yet incredibly intrusive and harassing reporter.

Lena did her best to remain professional in those situations, always trying to accomodate for the public and their feelings, always trying not to break her resolve and start cackling at her friends antics. However, when the phone line ended, Lena would applaud Kara by flooding her desk with flowers and candy, knowing full well that it would only encourage Kara further.

Kara invested every inch of herself into the stories she wrote, and she shared blood, sweat and tears to get her stories out to the public. It was a quality that Lena admired to no end, it was heroic.

Having Lena as her boss’, boss’, boss was also an addition, as Lena would frequently go over the authority of Snapper Carr, allowing Kara to investigate the stories she deemed worthy to investigate. It wasn’t that Snapper was a fool, he just squandered Kara’s potential more so than not. He didn’t know Kara like Lena did, he didn’t trust Kara like Lena did.

Besides, it was just an added bonus that Lena could successfully indulge in some playful office banter with Kara. The pair currently had an outstanding battle in who could make Snapper smile the most times in a day. Lena was winning obviously, but Kara had earned her fair share of smiles from the grouchy man, and she always made sure to remind Lena that, “it is the quality over quantity, Lena! Snapper only smiles at you because you’re his boss and he feels threatened by you. When he smiles at yours truly, he does so because he’s actually proud of me.”

At that, Lena would role her eyes, nodding her head sarcastically while feigning to agreeing with Kara’s beautiful way of thinking. It definitely relieved some of the on and off tension she felt around her best friend.

So when Kara didn’t show up to work, her absence was most disheartening to Lena. Kara wasn’t known for her punctuality period, as she always scurried off in a crisis, or in the middle of lunch for some sister related emergency. Lena often thought Alex had a vendetta against her, because how can twelve sister emergencies in one week be healthy. And that’s just the emergencies Lena had been subjected to, she hated to think about how many there were when she wasn’t present. It was either that, or Kara appeared out of thin air in the most impromptu situations, but she always did at least show up, that was a guarantee.

Lena sat in the editors office all day, watching some live streaming footage of Supergirl battling some beastly looking alien which had taken prominent coverage over every news outlet. Even when kicking ass, Supergirl was as elegant and graceful as a butterfly. A butterfly with anger issues apparently, as Supergirl had pretty much unleashed a devil within to subdue the beastly looking creature.

If Kara were here, she would find more interest in Lena’s kale salad than she would in Supergirl. That was another thing Lena loved about Kara, she never conformed to society, never jumped on the whole Supergirl bandwagon. Kara just did Kara, and Lena was more than fine with that.

A few hours had passed since the live feed had ended, and there were still no signs of Lena’s favourite reporter. Her spam of text messages had gone unanswered all day as well, and Lena found herself becoming increasingly concerned about Kara with each second that ticked by. She knew how clumsy Kara could be at times, so she couldn’t help but let her mind wander off to particularly unappealing thoughts or scenarios.

By the evening, Lena was about ready to burst with the worry which had been plaguing her all day. She took leave early from work, informing James Olsen, who Cat had appointed as editor on her departure, that her presence was needed at L-Corp. There was no point in staying behind, as she hadn’t gotten any work done since a few hours after the Supergirl feed had ended.

Once again, Lena found herself launching into the elevator at Kara’s well-being, struggling to press the correct button in her haste to reach Kara as quick as humanly possible. And once again, she found Kara’s well-being at the very forefront of her mind, dominating every thought and feeling which fled her body.

She couldn’t even remember the ride to Kara’s apartment, only that she had essentially shouted at her driver, Norman, to, “drive to Kara’s apartment as quick as you can. I don’t care who’s in the way, run them down if need be, just take me to Kara.”

The elderly man looked positively affronted, to which Lena had corrected herself to something less violent and criminally insane.

The second the town car pulled up along the curb of Kara’s very familiar apartment building, Lena was sprinting through the doors and up the stairs, foregoing the useless elevator that moved about as fast as a snail slurping upward on downward revolving escalator.

She knocked on Kara’s apartment door, once, twice, three times, probably harder than she had to, feeling the residual throb in her hand with each knock. But if Kara was in there, or injured, she had to make sure the girl would hear her.

The sound of soft padding caused Lena’s heart to deflate from her anxiously wandering mind. She would recognise that soft padding anywhere, and she knew who it belonged to, Kara’s apartment or not.

The door swung open in a great relief, and Kara’s curious head peaked through the crack to verify her visitor. Upon recognising Lena, the door opened to its entirety, revealing a very weak and rather beaten looking Kara Danvers.

Her blue eyes grew curiouser and curiouser as Lena stood their silent, remembering the way Kara had looked without her glasses that day on beach, then comparing her to the way Kara looked now. Still, just as beautiful as ever.

Kara must have noticed, as her nervously reached for glasses which weren’t there, then awkwardly trailed her hands into the pockets of her sweats.

Before she knew it, Lena began rattling away, her mouth with a mind of its own.  
“I’m sorry to of come barging in unexpectedly. I hope I didn’t wake you... oh no... _please_ tell me I didn’t wake you! It’s just, you hadn’t replied my texts all day and I was really worried about you, and I almost considered sending out an amber alert for my apparently missing favourite reporter. My driver Norman told me not to, in case you were worried. But I was worried, really worried and—“

And then Kara smiled. Not the smile you make to fill an awkward silence, or the smile you give when pretending to find a pathetic joke funny, but a proper smile. A smile that you would give your grandma, who had just spent the better part of an hour helping you bake your favourite cookies. The smile you give when you taste the mouth-watering, flavoursome concoction of grandma’s cooking and a spice of hidden love.

If Lena hadn’t been standing perfectly upright with no apparent deficits other than dumbfounded shock, she would have assumed she’d just had an anureysm. And just for a second, only a second did she think she saw the very same smile which National City’s heroine, Supergirl, had given her multiple times.

As fleeting as the thought was, her mind was overcome by the soft honey of Kara’s voice, reverberating through her ears into her entire existence.

“Your favourite reporter?” Kara teased with a sly smirk.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully, “oh, shut up, you. Are you going to invite me in, or leave me all alone out here?”

Kara stepped aside smoothly, gesturing for Lena to enter. “Madame,” she gestured, to which Lena bowed curtly, entering Kara’s apartment without further hesitation.

* * * *

The third time it happened was half coincidence, and half on purpose. Unlike many of their planned dates together, usually for leisure or recreational purposes, Lena had requested Kara to L-Corp for a very specific reason.

The first reason, the obvious reason, was that Kara was a reporter, and reporters report. The second reason was, who better than Lena’s very own best friend, and favourite CatCo reporter to report her latest invention. Lena had a habit of giving Kara the exclusive scoops on all her work before any other person in the city.

The device itself hadn’t hit the markets yet and was still in its very early stages of design. But Lena, being the workaholic she was, spent the better part of three months designing a prototype to exclusively showcase to her favourite reporter. But Kara didn’t need to know about the three months part.

The device was simple, yet complex. It was state of the art, elegant but not at all flattering on person. It’s purpose though, was revolutionary. The genius, Lena Luthor, was prototyping a device which could locate and detect certain frequencies and wavelengths of pitch, or more accurately, the human voice. With the most advanced engineering systems inside the ‘headphones’, the device could receive a signal with the detected pitch and translate it into a recognisable speech pattern. It was a simple data transfer, like sending an email one might say.

But the other revolutionary part was, the device could detect speech from over a mile away, making it the ultimate eavesdropping utensil in the business, and the biggest breakthrough in defence equipment since the invention of night goggles.

Being the best friend of the creator of such a device, Kara was offered a front row seat in testing out the working capabilities of the device.

“Okay, it’s really simple, Kara. I’m going to go inside my panic room, which will be completely sealed and is completely soundproof to the human ear. You, young lady, will wear this attractive headpiece and write down whatever you hear through the speakers,” Lena instructed, referring to the large headphone pieces she held in her hands. “I will then come out and compare what you’ve written to the words on the notepad I’ll be reading off.”

It was ironic to think about later on, considering Lena was talking to Supergirl herself, who could hear through the walls of Lena’s panic room, device or not. But Lena needn’t know that, Kara was just happy to help her friend.

Lena watched Kara closely, gauging Kara’s frustration as she tried to position the headphones atop her head appropriately. It continued for a few more minutes until Lena intervened, and she wondered how Kara could be so intelligent, yet so dense at the same time.

She calmed Kara’s struggling hands, removing the device completely before settling her hands on Kara’s glasses in silent question. It took a moment, an odd moment of debate, which was strange considering they were _just_ glasses. And if Kara really were blind, it’s not as though she needed her eyes for the trial in the first place, only her ears.

It’s not as though Lena hadn’t seen kara without her glasses either, because she had, a few times now. But Lena, ever the observant creature, had noticed Kara’s reservations about her glasses increasingly over the last several months. It intrigued her to no end why Kara was so cautious, and Lena wondered if it was a confidence thing, or comfortability issue.

She hoped Kara was both around her, or perhaps Lena hadn’t been showing Kara that enough lately. When she recalled on the moments of seeing Kara specless, she noticed a consistent pattern of becoming either surprised or tongue tied around the blonde. Those responses could be taken a number of ways, including negatively, and that was the last thing Lena wanted Kara to feel around her.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, “I don’t know what goes through your mind when you don’t have your glasses around me. Maybe it’s vulnerability, doubt, or any lesser feelings, but whatever it is, I want you to know that you, Kara Danvers, are my favourite person. And I will love you with your glasses, and without your glasses,” Lena spoke softly, removing Kara’s glasses.

Kara just nodded in return, seemingly accepting what Lena said, while not entirely understanding the meaning behind Lena’s confession. But Lena understood it well, the need for a line of defence, the need for a shield or protection. Lena’s constant need for charity was hers, because it shielded her from the tainted reputation of the Luthor name.

If Lena was busying herself with helping the world every second of every day, it didn’t leave much time for people to question why she wasn’t doing such things. It didn’t leave much time for people to assume her just like her brother, or her mother, or just another Luthor criminal.

Perhaps in that light, Kara’s armour was her glasses, but protecting her from what, Lena didn’t know.

“Okay!” Lena stated, more firmly than she would have liked, effectively ceasing the tense atmosphere, “let’s see if this bad-boys works, huh?”

Lena passed the device to Kara once again, and watched as the device sat perfectly atop Kara’s head without the interference of her glasses.

“Brilliant. Now remember, write whatever you hear, nothing more or nothing less,” Lena instructed over her shoulder, already opening her panic room through her biometric recognition system.

She eagerly hopped in, sealed the room and walked to the furthest corner from the dual entry and exit. She began whispering a few nothings, mostly random words she had written consisting of foods Kara loved, movies Kara loved, even the name of the pet parrot Alex and Maggie had bought the previous month, and the sentence the couple had already taught the parrot which Lena will never repeat again.

Lena kept her notepad from which she read off, and just as eagerly as she entered, she exited to find Kara looking rather flushed and uncomfortable. If that wasn’t a sign her device worked, Lena didn’t know what was. Maybe Kara’s appearing victorious smirk was also another very endearing sign that Lena’s device worked.

Without thinking much of anything, Lena found herself launching forward into Kara’s arms, the blonde catching her and steadying Lena’s momentum with a grounded stance. Lena buried her head into familiar golden locks, revelling in Kara’s familiar strawberry scent.

“I’m so proud of you,” Kara whispered over and over, rubbing her hand up and down Lena’s back.

The gentle friction was enough to send Lena stir-crazy, and she became unsure as to whether or not her excitement was over her devices success, or the fact she was in Kara’s arms.

Then just for a second, only a second did she think she felt the very same warmth and security which National City’s heroine, Supergirl, had given her when catching her plummeting body from the balcony of her building. As fleeting as the thought was, her mind was overcome by the gentle coaxes of Kara’s congratulations, and the minuscule movements of Kara’s palm across her back.

* * * *

The fourth time it happened was partially a coincidence, but mostly on purpose. Lena couldn’t deny that the past few months had been filled with some very strange encounters with Kara.

Not that Kara was strange, but the thoughts which Kara had recently been evoking, and never had before left Lena a little curious as to their meaning. Never had Lena ever associated her best friend Kara to National City’s heroine, Supergirl.

By any standard, Kara would make an incredible Supergirl, Lena had no doubt about that. But since moving to National City, Kara and Supergirl had always been two separate entities, two separate people, two separate concepts, and Lena had never thought to mesh them together. It just felt wrong to mesh them together.

Sure they shared the same similarities what with their hair, eyes, the scar in the crease of their brow, possibly their height, Lena wasn’t one to pull out a tape and measure people willy-nearly. But so did millions of other people, and if Lena’s understanding of Kryptonian physiology and genetics was correct, then it would be perfectly normal for many humans to resemble the features of Supergirl without actually being the heroine herself.

Kryptonian physiology and DNA was almost an exact replica of human DNA, and the process of genetic inheritance and dispersity was very much the same concept on both planets. The one difference though was that with Kryptonian DNA, there was simply more of it. The DNA of humanoid Kryptonian’s had evolved through tens of thousands of years, not just a few thousand like homosapiens.

Besides, Kara was so much more than a Kryptonian or Supergirl could ever be, that’s if Lena had anything to say about it. Sure Supergirl was super, and she was invincible and saved the day, but Supergirl was a concept. Supergirl was an idea, a beacon of hope for people to look toward in times of darkness.

Kara was all of that and more. Kara was a daughter, a sister, a best friend, and an all round enthusiast of potstickers, ice-cream, and the colour blue. Kara Danvers was a person, a beautiful person, Lena’s favourite person, and she encompassed more in her index finger than Supergirl did in her entire body. Strictly in Lena’s point of view.

So, if her views of each women were so starkly different, why was she subconsciously blending the two identities into one? Supergirl was her friend, and her saviour, but Kara was her true hero.

Consequently, Lena assumed her suspicions to be nothing more than just that, suspicions not to be taken seriously. It’s no secret she harboured the tiniest of crushes for the woman in blue, who didn’t. So it was no surprise that eventually Lena would fall prey to imagining Supergirl being her very own Kara Danvers.

But Lena knew better, and she crushed those thoughts the minute she had them. She couldn’t let them fester into something bigger and uncontrollable, Kara deserved better than that.

Her short lapse in judgement hadn’t even been noticed by anyone, and soon Lena had forgotten herself.

It was late one autumn afternoon when Lena was painting the walls of her new apartment, her phone rang. Opting to put it on speaker, Lena was greeted with a very enthusiastic Kara asking her over for dinner.

Declining an invitation from Kara Danvers was never a good idea, but it did work out in Lena’s favour. After informing Kara she was currently scrubbed up in overalls, repainting her walls, Kara insisted she come over and help, potstickers and all.

Lena gladly accepted the deal, and eagerly awaited Kara’s arrival. She was just about finished the first half of the wall when she heard Kara’s sing-song voice from the front of the apartment. Next she heard the sound of a clutter, a crash, and Kara’s rendition of a curse word.

Before she could check on the well-being of her clumsy friend, Kara appeared tentatively peaking around the corner, taupe coloured paint staining in a splash up her jeans and white t-shirt.

“Oh, Kara,” Lena hummed, shaking her head bemused.

“Oopsie,” Kara mumbled.

Lena couldn’t help the laugh fall from her lips when she looked closer and noticed some of the paint had splashed up and into Kara’s blonde locks. Covering her mouth, Lena tried to hold in her wheeze when Kara noticed the reasoning for her friend’s laugher.

“Why is this not surprising,” Kara groaned, twirling her painted hair in between her fingers.

Lena cocked her head in sympathy. “Did you not see the protective mats and paint tray on the floor?”

Kara adjusted her gaze as if to say, “obviously.”

Lena shook her head, silently giggling. It was in moments like these where she realised she wouldn’t trade Kara for the world, as selfish and as narrow minded as it seemed, Kara was her world and without Kara, it wouldn’t be anything to Lena.

While Lena dispersed the food Kara had brought among two plates, making sure to give Kara the majority of potstickers and honey chicken, she heard the steady stream of the bathroom tap.

Just like that, like an alarm in her mind, she found herself picturing Kara and Supergirl, unable to distinguish between the two beauties once again. She cursed her brain for the intrusive thoughts, willing them to disintegrate. But it was human nature, and curiosity got the better of her. With great regret for being invasive and weak, Lena silently crept toward the bathroom, disgustingly pleased that Kara had left the door ajar.

She just needed a look, one look to satire the demon inside of her. One look to quell her mind so she could enjoy the night with her favourite person, but she never imagined that one look would be her undoing.

Through the open door she spied Kara, gracefully trying to wash away the paint from her hair while her glasses sat upon the bathroom sink. For more than second, Lena was swarmed in a sea of blue, the same blue she thought she saw reflected in the eyes of National City’s very own heroine, Supergirl.

* * * *

The fifth time it happened was purely on purpose and not at all coincidental. Even ‘on purpose’ would say it was on purpose. She didn’t want to say she was distancing herself from Kara, because she wasn’t, at least she thought she wasn’t.

All she wanted was some perspective. Perspective she had lost since seeing Kara’s reflection that night in her new apartment. Of course, Lena carried on with the night, whole heartedly enjoying her time with her best friend, but when Kara left, Lena found herself questioning whether it was Kara who left, or Supergirl.

If she was honest, she couldn’t tell. Lena couldn’t decipher between the two identities anymore. Where once she never even associated them, then she started to associate them, now she couldn’t distinguish between them. Was Kara Supergirl, or was Supergirl Kara? Or was Lena running herself crazy when the two weren’t even related.

Surely she would know if her best friend was Supergirl though, right? If it were true, Kara certainly did a good job of hiding it though.

She should have been paying more attention to Kara than she was, she should have been putting in the effort, instead, Lena was in an emotional turmoil, unsure of what the truth was. Frankly, it wouldn’t change things no matter the answer to her question, because Kara was always Kara, and Supergirl was always Supergirl.

Maybe it was true, maybe the two identities cohabitated together, but it was either one or the other expressed. It was easy that way, convincing that way too apparently. Kara had never faltered though, never had the lines between friend and hero been blurred between them. The views Kara had were her own, her own personality and prejudices, just as Supergirl was her own being.

Kara was a whole complete person, as was Supergirl, and Lena got the whole package of one or the other, not some half arsed concotional mix between the two like some poor, disproportionately mixed vodka and soda. There was an equilibrium, and where there was an equilibrium was success.

Kara had remained true to her, as had Supergirl. Theoretically of course, this was only of relevance if Kara and Supergirl were one in the same. Either way, at the end of the day if all Lena had was Kara, then that was enough. She didn’t need Supergirl, only Kara, it was always Kara.

Lena had stayed relatively late at CatCo one night, adamant on finishing up lab review from her chief engineer on the latest prototype of her invention. The device was coming along nicely, and Lena was confident in knowing that in a few months time, her device may very well be ready on the tech market.

Everyone else in the office had gone home to their families or pets, rightly so. It was even later when Lena finally finished her review and turned the office lights out, but a movement outside started her. The thud of boots landing, and the wind rushing through fabric was telling enough.

Lena reopened the office and saw Supergirl sitting casually on the edge of the balcony Cat Grant had insisted be renovated to give her office more authority.

The heroine never said anything, even when she looked back to watch Lena’s approaching figure. She just sat there, watching, staring, admiring. Lena stopped, about a metre between herself and the heroine as she too leaned up against the balcony’s edges.

It was then that the heroine spoke in a light tone, “be careful, Miss Luthor. You don’t have the best track record when it comes to balconies.”

Lena chuckled softly, watching the way Supergirl’s orbs, illuminated by the night, twinkled mischeviously at her. “And what if I were to fall, would you catch me, Supergirl?” Lena asked, arching her brow.

Supergirl hopped down from the ledge, landing rather sluggishly for someone who literally defies gravity. She took a single step towards Lena’s smaller frame and murmured, “I would.”

Lena turned completely, facing the heroine front on, and when she looked into those eyes, past the cerulean exterior and super suit, she didn’t see Supergirl at all, she saw her favourite reporter and person, she saw Kara. The glasses weren’t Kara’s armour, Supergirl was Kara’s armour.

Lena reached for her handbag, fiddling in and amongst her hidden arsenal until she found a rectangular leather case. She pulled the case from her bag and held it up infront of Supergirl, hoping the heroine would get the message.

The heroine did, and cautiously stepped back from Lena. A million things were going through Lena’s mind, but all Lena could focus on was the way Supergirl had looked so vulnerable, and so full of doubt, much like Kara had that day in her office. So Lena repeated the phrase in her head like a mantra.

 _The glasses aren’t Kara’s armour, Supergirl is Kara’s armour._  
  
The glasses aren’t Kara’s armour, Supergirl is Kara’s armour.

_The glasses aren’t Kara’s armour, Supergirl is Kara’s armour._

With every step she took closer to the heroine, she was met with a step taken back. Eventually Supergirl was halted by the edge of the balcony, having no room to back out, and at that, Lena stopped.

She could have flown away, could have launched into the sky like Lena had seen so many times. She could have pushed Lena aside, stopped Lena by force, but she didn’t. She just stood there, seemingly accepting Lena’s advances, trusting Lena’s advances.

When Lena stood foot to foot with the heroine, she removed the glasses from the case and held them up, giving more than enough time for Supergirl to swat them away like pesky insect. Instead, Supergirl smiled.

Not the smile you make to fill an awkward silence, or the smile you give when pretending to find a pathetic joke funny, but a proper smile. A smile that you would give your grandma who had just spent the better part of an hour helping you bake your favourite cookies. The smile you give when you taste the mouth-watering, flavoursome concoction of grandma’s cooking and a spice of hidden love.

Lena knew that was her cue, and she leaned up to slide the glasses upon Kara’s nose. Then she whispered, “the glasses aren’t your armour, Supergirl is your armour.”

**Author's Note:**

> I developed this prompt and wrote this entire fiction in one night because I found the idea to be incredibly adorable. I hope it was just as adorable to read! 
> 
> Anyone who recognises my user, the next chapter of IFLG is still being written. It’s sometimes hard to put my ideas into words, so I’m waiting for a spark of brilliance to complete the chapter. But fear not, it is not abandoned. 
> 
> If you liked this idea, feel free to suggest me other ideas in the comments or on my Twitter @AiLaikHeda__. I’m always open to new challenges to tackle! 
> 
> P.s. apologies for any mistakes - I am betaless


End file.
